The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kerria plant, botanically known as Kerria japonica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Shandale’.
The new Kerria plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Kerria japonica ‘Shannon’, not patented. The new Kerria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in June, 2003 on a single plant of ‘Shannon’ within a population of plants of ‘Shannon’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Grand Haven, Mich. The new Kerria plant was selected on the basis of its variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kerria plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since May, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Kerria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.